Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - Gallery.
Here is a cast for Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy *Coaches as The Electoons *Duncan as Bzzit *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Percy as Globox *Toby as Murfy *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Teensies *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bertie as Polokus *Henry as Clark *Mavis as Uglette *Toad as Ssssam *George as Jano *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Bert as Foutch *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur/Big Mama *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Lady as Bembette *Daisy as Razorwife *Rosie as Tily *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *Hector as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren *Troublesome Trucks as Raving Rabbids *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as The Magician *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama *Belle as Barbara Gallery Gallery for Thomas 1 Bulldog8.png|Thomas as Rayman Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly as Betilla the Fairy GreenExpressCoaches.png|Express Coaches as Electoons Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Bzzit Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Tarayzan James the Red Engine.jpg|James as The Musician Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Joe Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark Thomas--Friends-Season-1-Episode-9-Troublesome-Trucks.jpg|Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons 616px-BreakVan21.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman Gallery for Thomas 2: The Great Escape/Thomas 2: Revolution Bulldog8.png|Thomas as Rayman Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Globox Toby the Tram Engine.jpg|Toby as Murfy Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as Globox Children..png|Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies..png|Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Razorbeard's Minions..png|Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Pirates EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches53.png|Emily as Ly the Fairy Diesel.jpg|Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Dennis (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey ToadStandsBy20.png|S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens IronArryFront.jpg|Arry as Axel Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Polokus Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry as Clark Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Uglette Escape62.png|Toad as Sam the Snake George the Steamroller.jpg|George as Jano Tillie and Chip look up at the tower..PNG|Tillie as Carmen the Whale Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Umber (Coloccus) IronBertFront.jpg|Bert as Foutch Bulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode as Grolem 13 Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as The Dinosaur SirHandel.png|Sir Handel as Hardrox Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Bembette Gallery for Thomas Arena Bulldog8.png|Thomas as Rayman Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Globox Toby the Tram Engine.jpg|Toby as Murfy Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as Globox Children..png|Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies..png|Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies Diesel.jpg|Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard ToadStandsBy20.png|S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens Daisy the Diesel Railcar.jpg|Daisy as Razorwife Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Tily Gallery for Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc Bulldog8.png|Thomas as Rayman Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Globox Toby the Tram Engine.jpg|Toby as Murfy Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies..png|Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies Donald (9).jpg|Donald as Otto Psi Douglas (10).jpg|Douglas as Romeo Patti Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Gonzo Hector (TTTE).png|Hector as Andre Narrow Gauge Trucks..png|Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums HorridLorry.png|The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar Spencer.png|Spencer as Count Razoff ElizabeththeVintageLorry39.jpg|Elizabeth as Begoniax Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens..png|Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens Cerberus with money..png|Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren Gallery for Thomas Raving Freight Cars Bulldog8.png|Thomas as Rayman TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Raving Rabbids Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as Globox Children..png|Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children Gallery for Thomas Origins Bulldog8.png|Thomas as Rayman Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Globox Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies..png|Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Teensies Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly as Betilla the Fairy GreenExpressCoaches.png|Coaches as Electoons OneGoodTurn17.png|Boco as Photographer Toby the Tram Engine.jpg|Toby as Murfy Owen (Thomas & Friends).jpg|Owen as The Bubble Dreamer Smudger.png|Smudger as The Magician Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama Gallery for Thomas Legends Bulldog8.png|Thomas as Rayman Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Globox Belle.png|Belle as Barbara Toby the Tram Engine.jpg|Toby as Murfy Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies..png|Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as the Teensies TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Raving Rabbids Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Toad Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Minotaur Category:Ian Sweeney